


Złoto głupców

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, a tak to Gen, fechtunek jako kink, niemożliwa dworska wyidealizowana... nienawiść, od mojego id dla id Filigranki, pairing chyba tylko według Filigranki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach obu gier.<br/>Jako hetman Vergen, Iorveth poznaje Zygfryda z Denesle. Nie lubi go, nie cierpi wręcz. Ale szanuje. I jakoś nie potrafi przestać o nim myśleć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złoto głupców

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [Yuri-Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuri-Onna).



Hetman Vergen zna Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Płonącej Róży.  
Spotkali się kilka razy przy wszelkiego rodzaju okazjach dyplomatycznych, nigdy nie rozmawiali sam na sam, nigdy nie walczyli ze sobą.  
(Choć Iorweth chciałby. Uważa się za świetnego szermierza, a tamten też jest dobry, może równie dobry, i Iorweth chciałby to sprawdzić, chciałby poznać styl walki tamtego, jego mocne i słabsze strony... Chciałby przyłożyć mu ostrze do gardła i słyszeć, jak błaga.)  
Zygfryd z Denesle jest patetycznym, świętoszkowatym durniem, ale, co chyba jeszcze bardziej irytujące, durniem do bólu szczerym. Nosi swoje nieliczne uczucia i myśli jasno wypisane na twarzy. Mówi z dziecinnym niemal entuzjazmem, ze szczerym zapałem w głosie i w jasnoniebieskich oczach.  
I Iorweth nienawidzi tego. Nienawidzi tego, że zwykłe dhoine może kochać idee równie mocno, jak Aen Sidhe. Nienawidzi tego, że tamten broni ludobójczej wobec elfów organizacji, że nie dostrzega ogromu jej zbrodni. Najbardziej jednak nienawidzi tego, że nie może zniszczyć idei tamtego i zmusić go, by patrzył, jak płoną.


End file.
